The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, in particular, to a coaxial connector suitable for high frequency signal propagation.
Electrical connectors are designed to work at various frequencies. A typical design of an electrical connector is for use with coaxial cables, referred to as a coaxial cable connector (CCC). As a result, CCCs typically facilitate electrical connections employing multiple fasteners. For example, one side of a CCC couples to electronic circuitry employing standard wire-solder techniques, with an opposing side having a fastener suitable for coupling to a coaxial cable. As a result, CCCs may include one of a myriad of fastening mechanisms, e.g., threaded, bayonet, braces, push pull and the like.
Given the drive for integration in the modern electronics industry many CCCs consume more area than desired in an overall electronics system. For example, often CCCs are employed with printed circuit board (PCB) technology that facilitates transmission of signals produced by PCB circuitry over coaxial cables. As a result, a substantial portion of PCB area is consumed with CCCs.
A need exists, therefore, to reduce the area required to couple coaxial cables to an electronics system.